Jayla
by James9152
Summary: Just some OC. James, Kayla, and Gloss are all my characters. James and Kayla are both 21 and their engaged. But Kayla and James have a son named Gloss. This is their story.


Jayla  
Chapter 1

**James' POV:  
**I can't believe it. I'm getting married in less than a week to the love of my life. Kayla Fletcher. We already had a kid together, his name was Gloss. We were…..different from most demi-gods. In fact we weren't technically demi-gods. I was the son of Hermes and Demeter and she was the daughter of Apollo and Eos. Hermes is the God of Thieves. Demeter is the Goddess of Agriculture. Apollo is the God of the Sun. And Eos is the Goddess of Earth I think. I never learned about her at Camp Half-Blood.

It was a bright and sunny Friday morning. Today, I planned on help Gloss train. He was only six but he was a damn good shot with a bow. Just like his mother. My father, Hermes, never visited us. Apollo, Eos, and Demeter came by at least three times a week. "James!" Kayla called from the kitchen of our apartment. "Just got to get dressed!" I respond. I get up, walk over to the closet, and take out a pair of jeans, some boots, and a shirt. I get out of my sleep clothes and put on the new ones. I wonder what Kayla was doing up so early. She's never up this early. After brushing my short brown hair and putting in my contacts, I walk into the kitchen to find a blue-haired six year old sitting in a chair, looking down the shaft of an arrow. "Daddy!" Gloss squeals in excitement. "Morning bud." I say in a sleepy voice. Kayla walks over to me, her curled blonde hair bouncing up and down. "Good morning." She says, sliding a plate of eggs and sausage in front of me. "Good morning beautiful." I say and kiss her. She kisses me back and smiles. "EW, kissing!" Gloss says. I smile at him and roll my eyes. "You'll want to kiss someone one day." Kayla tells him. "No I won't Mommy!" He says. "Yes you will." I say. He glares at me and growls. "That's cute." I say. Kayla tries to keep from laughing. "Alright, boys, you better get going if you want to make it to Camp before noon." Kayla says. "Okay Mommy." Gloss says. I get up and walk over to Kayla. "I love you." I say and kiss her. "Bye." She says. "Bye." I say. I and Gloss walk out the door.

After about thirty minutes of driving, we arrive at Camp Half-Blood. "Alright buddy. You ready for training?" I ask him. He shakes his head. "I'm scared Daddy." Gloss says. "Scared? Why are you scared?" I ask. "The other kids I train with don't like me. They always tease me." He says on the verge of tears. I start to laugh but then I realize that he is serious. "Gloss, if kids have been bullying you, you can tell me." I say. He just shakes his head with tears streaming down his face now. My kid was being bullied but he was too scared to tell me? Hell, I don't care who he told as long as it stopped the bullying. I got out of the car, got Gloss out of the car, and then walked into Camp. Whoever was making my baby feel like shit, I was going to talk with their parents. I've fought Athena, Zeus, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, and Ares before. All at the same time. One God or Goddess wouldn't hurt.

Seven hours pass by and Gloss has made a ton of progress. He threw seven javelins into dummies, shot arrows into three of them, and practiced some magic on a conjured up hellhound. He was good with magic along with the bow but he mainly focused on that weird magic that made things explode and turn into bacon. No joke, he turned a Pegasus into bacon and then ate it. Not sure that is healthy but you know, he's a kid. Apollo sent him some "special" arrows for his sixth birthday. By special I mean that the arrows sailed through the air making some loud hissing noise and then exploding with a very loud boom. Gloss never used them though. He always used the regular ones. Today, since Gloss told me he's been getting bullied, I've been keeping a close eye on him. He hasn't gotten bullied today but we need to go home before he does. Mainly because I want to see Kayla. "Gloss! Time to go home!" I call. He looks at me and runs towards the gate. I run after him and pick him up. He's precious. Why would anyone want to hurt him? Then I remember the blue hair and red eyes. We don't know what went wrong there. Artemis and Apollo said it was unique and he had special powers. We still haven't discovered what those are yet and I do not want to find out. I put him in the back of the car and then get into the driver seat.

Gloss is asleep by the time we reach the apartment. He looks so peaceful. I don't want to wake him so I carry him to the couch and put him down there. "Hey!" Kayla says but I put a finger to my lips to tell her to be quiet. She smiles and walks over to me. "I love you." Kayla says. "I love you too." I say in a hushed voice. "I have something to tell you." Kayla says and leads me into the kitchen. "Yes?" I say. "I'm pregnant, James. It's yours." Kayla tells me. "Kayla Fletcher. How long have you been pregnant?" I ask. "Two months." She says. My fiancé is pregnant; my son is getting bullied because of his hair, and I'm mad at Kayla for not telling me sooner. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I ask. "I-I wanted to but I didn't want to ruin our relationship." She says. "Kayla, you wouldn't ruin our relationship. You would've shocked me. But now ruin our relationship." I say. She hugs me and buries her face in my shirt, crying. "I love you James." She says. "I love you too, Kayla."


End file.
